


Let's Hang An Anchor From the Sun

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Courier, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: August takes Veronica just outside Boulder City for something special.





	Let's Hang An Anchor From the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually super special to me because I wrote it where it took place! I wrote it all there, just outside Boulder City, watching a spectacular sunset right on the bench in question. 
> 
> Title from Andrew McMahon's Fire Escape~

It's hard for August and Veronica to get much in the way of alone time after they start their relationship.  August is, as Arcade dryly points out on more than one occasion, a rather brand new, accidental autocrat. That would make both him and Veronica the trusted lieutenants of an accidental autocrat, as she points out.  Both being an autocrat and being the lieutenant of an autocrat are busy jobs.

Their work, for a time, at least, keeps August headed back between New Vegas and the Hoover Dam on a fairly regular basis.  She wants to make sure that both are secure from any Legion or NCR incursion while she figures out what to do next. She really didn’t plan very far ahead with any of this.

Usually she goes back and forth alone, but sometimes Veronica comes with her.  

“Lets walk this time,” August says as they're getting ready to set out.  

“Really?” Veronica asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.  I'll let Yes Man know where we're heading, so if he needs us, we'll be reachable.  I think I can trust Arcade not to overthrow me for a few days,” August says. 

“I'm not sure I'd go that far, but I think Yes Man likes you more, so you should be good,” Veronica says with a laugh.  

* * *

Their business at Hoover Dam is completed quickly, which means they head back to the Strip. August leads them on a slightly different path than normal, and Veronica follows, used to her wandering from months on the road together.  

It's not the quickest path, but it leads them down past some old, prewar building to walk along a wide cliffs ledge.  

There's the remains of a bench, carved from stone and mostly usable, which August sits right down on as they pass.  

Veronica almost keeps going right past her, but then stops, frowning down at her.  “Tired already?”

August smiles, trying to ignore the jittering in her gut. She pats the bench beside her.  “I thought we could stop here for a bit.”

Veronica is still frowning a bit, but she nods, dropping he pack and sitting down beside her.  With the sun starting to set, the bench is in the shade, which makes it a not unpleasant place to sit.  

Heart pounding in her ears, August reaches over to take Veronica’s hand in hers.  It's foolish to be nervous- it's something that they've done plenty of times- but August knows what's coming next.  

She takes a moment to appreciate this.  The stillness of the world around them, the piercing blue of the water spread out before them, and the rough hand in hers- both of their hands are calloused, but the roughness doesn't bother either of them.  The radbats start to come out just as the sun starts to set, and August wishes them luck on their hunts. 

“So I've been through here before,” August finally says.  “When I was hunting down Benny, I tracked some of his friends up here.  I swung by this bench because I made a wrong turn and thought it was a particularly nice view.”

“It's real pretty,” Veronica says, clearly confused about why she's been dragged out here to watch a sunset.  

“I was confused at the time, about a lot of things- I still am, actually,” August says with a laugh.  “But what I'm not confused about is that I love you, Veronica. And maybe it's stupid to drag you out into the wasteland to tell you that, but I fell in love with you while we were wandering out here, so it only seemed right.”

Veronica is quiet for a long moment, and August feels like she should dive off the cliff in front of her.  This was too little, too stupid, too much desert wandering, too-. 

“I love you too, August,” Veronica says.  “I didn't really know how to say it, but yeah!  I've loved you, too, for a long time.”

“Really?” August asks, looking over at her.  

“I didn't want you to think I was moving too fast,” Veronica says.  

“No worries about that,” August says.

August closes the space between them, pressing their lips together in the suddenly still desert twilight.  The yellows and oranges have begun to fade away into the dark blue and black of night, and they spend the night tucked away together.  


End file.
